fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Izana
Izana (イザナ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Conquest and Birthright routes. He is voiced by Kōichi Tōchika in the Japanese version and by Liam O'Brien in the English version. Profile Archduke of the Kingdom of Izumo, direct descendant of the gods, and five-time winner of the Best Hair award, Izana has an unexpectedly cheerful and joking personality in contrast to his divine appearance and royal status. Unlike other units, Izana will appear in the player's My Castle after Chapter 19 of Birthright or Chapter 23 of Conquest, if they have upgraded their Hot Springs to level 3, and then complete any battle afterwards, after which he will show up in My Castle and is recruited on the spot. Birthright Prior to the events of Chapter 9, Izana was kidnapped by Zola, after which the latter disguised himself as him to fool the Avatar and their party. He is later freed after Zola and his men are defeated in battle. He shows off his personality to the Hoshidans, surprising them as they had never expected the ruler of Izumo to be very energetic. Izana decides to host a party in gratitude for saving him, and surprises the Hoshidans due to his eccentric personality. The Avatar asks Izana if there had been any battles involving Nohrian troops, and Izana confirms their answers, calling the Nohrians "party poopers" and that they had thrown him in a cell that he had upholstered before. The Avatar later asks Izana about Ryoma and Takumi, and Izana tells them that he heard the battle stretch all the way to the Bottomless Canyon and speculates that they fell in. Izana quickly apologizes and performs a fortune, cryptically stating "A double-edged sword" and "Embrace the brand-new day". When he finishes, he tells them that they are still alive at the moment, much to their relief. Conquest After the battle of Chapter 17, the Nohrian army led by the Avatar enter Izumo to relax before all-out war starts between Hoshido and Nohr. Like in all other routes, Zola and his men had arrived earlier and took Izana hostage, throwing him into his cell and leaving him in there. After Zola is killed, Izana shows off his flamboyant personality, which surprises the Nohrian royals, and invites both sides to a feast. Revelation In this path, Izana is still captured by Zola, but eventually rescued by the Avatar. Helping to free Takumi and his retainers, Izana helps to convince Takumi to join the Avatar's cause to stop Valla. Having a vision, Izana tells the Avatar to "Seek the dragon", however they are unsure as to the meaning of this. Suddenly Izana collapses, stating that his fortunes require that he pay a certain price, and that last fortune costs him his life. He asks Takumi to help the Avatar out, and jokingly threatens to haunt him for the rest of his life as a ghost before dying. The Avatar mourns his death but presses on to not let his sacrifice be in vain. As a result, Izana dies in this route and cannot be recruited by upgrading the My Castle Hot Springs. Instead, Fuga takes this recruitment method. Personality Contrary to his serene appearance and status as a noble, Izana is extremely flamboyant, peppering his speech with unusual phrases and overall excitable charm. He enjoys throwing parties for even the simplest of things, as on Birthright he asks the Avatar to stay for a party for saving him (even though he stayed in a luxurious cell). He is also concerned with his appearance, as he is a five-time winner of the Best Hair Award in Izumo. This is supported in his epilogue, where the war prevented him from winning anymore awards, and despite hosting lavish parties and vacations, was upset about this. The fact that he is also recruited by upgrading the Hot Springs to the highest level also supports this fact. During his spare time, Izana gives fortunes to curious clients. Whether they are legitimate or not are unknown, as during his support conversations with the Avatar, he gives a simple fortune which the Avatar states that it is quite obvious to everyone. During the Birthright and Revelation playthrough, his fortunes were considerably more accurate than the ones in his support conversations. His birthday is December 29. In-Game Base Stats Tome - Staff - |Item= }} Growth Rates |45% |15% |55% |65% |45% |45% |35% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | +1 | +1 | -2 | 0 | 0 | +1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kana (if Izana is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} Special Classes |} Quotes Refer to Izana/Quotes. Possible Endings Izana - Lord of Leisure (イズモ公王 Izumo Kō'ō lit. Prince King of Izumo) : Izana certainly suffered the ravages of war—he was never able to win another "Best Hair" contest. He tried to make up for it with lavish dinner parties and vacations, but he felt hollow inside. Etymology Izana may be named after Izanagi or Izanami. Trivia *Izana shares his English voice actor, Liam O'Brien, with Laslow. *His name is fitting to his namesake, as he is a direct descendant of the gods, while Izanagi and Izanami are the two original beings in Japanese mythology. *Izana was voted as the 28th most popular male character in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Izana is the only character who is playable in Birthright and Conquest but not Revelation. Gallery Izana Still.png|Still image of Izana from chapter 9 of Birthright. Izana confession.jpg|Izana's confession scene. Izana portrait.png|Izana's portrait. Izanaavatar.png|Izana's official Twitter icon FEF Izana My Room Model.png|Izana's model for the Private Quarters. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters